


Missed connections

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Ben's family and friends keep trying to set him up with a certain Rey. Too bad he is far more preoccupied with a mysterious hazel-eyed stranger with three buns he keeps bumping into.





	Missed connections

**Author's Note:**

> So, first things first, this is my first fic ever in fandom or otherwise and the first piece of fiction since school. Also English is not my first language which is probably obvious. That being said, read at your own risk.

“Hi, Ben!” greeted obnoxiously cheerful voice.

Ben internally winced. In his book, no one had right to be that happy at 8 am on Monday morning, at least not before a solid amount of coffee.

“Hello, Poe,” he answered with significantly less enthusiasm. Though they were friends since kindergarten sometimes Ben almost hated the man and his always sunny disposition. Not that it was possible for anyone to hold a grudge against Poe, a human embodiment of golden retriever, but his optimistic nature often clashed with Ben’s moody ways.

“I’ve got you coffee. Double espresso, no sugar, no creamer, right?” Well, so much for hating. Ben felt his lips involuntarily curl upwards. Grubbing his cup he relaxed in his chair.

“So what is so important, that Amylin has sent you personally? You know how to use an e-mail, don’t you?”

“Oh, the project is mostly OK, only some minor issues. We just haven’t had a chance to hang out ever since before the wedding,” Poe looked slightly abashed.

“And that’s enough to drag me here at 8 am on Monday?!”

“Look, I brought you coffee!” Poe raised his hands in placating gesture. Ben incredulously shook his head. Some things just never change. Finally deciding that coffee was enough for peace offering he ventured, “So how was your honeymoon?”

Poe’s eyes immediately acquired dreamy look. Well, that was something new. There wasn’t a day in his life when Poe, a quintessential flyboy, was not enamored with someone. Ben new that looks all too well. But that – that looked more like love. The band on his ring finger hinted the same.

“What, that good?” Poe’s cheeks reddened.

“For your information, it was absolutely perfect.” Ben chuckled.

“I’ve never considered you to be a ‘marriageable’ type. And look at you now!”

“And I’ve always thought you would be the first to tie the knot with all your ‘true and loyal’ vibes. By the way, how is your girlfriend? Bastila?”

“It’s Bazine and we um… separated. Semi-amicably.”

Poe furrowed brow. “Like no longer on speaking terms?”

Ben snorted. “That’s one way to put it. Things didn’t work out and we decided to break it and I thought everything was OK. And then she keyed my car.”

Poe chocked on his Pumpkin spice latte. “Your Silencer?! Is she alive?”

“Yes,” replied Ben with murderous expression, “for now.” Poe being privy to the special relationships between Solo men and their cars suspected that the threat wasn’t that far from the truth.

“OK, buddy, it seems your love life is less fun than mine.”

“No kidding! No, I get it, whirlwind romance and all that jazz, but one moment you are having vacation in Vegas with the man of your dreams, the next one you are married and basically eloping to your honeymoon like some kind of regency heroes. I can even get that you didn’t tell me, your oldest friend, but foregoing Leia? You must have had a death wish.”

“In my defense I did call her… right before the ceremony. Was she furious?”

“Absolutely livid. You are lucky she adores you. Though you owe me a big one.”

“And I’m grateful. Look, it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Finn didn’t have a chance to tell Rey either. It’s just…  when you know, you know.” Poe toyed with his wedding band smiling sheepishly.

“And I’m sincerely happy for you. Um, who is Rey?”

“Oh, I forgot you don’t know her. She is Finn’s sister.”

“I thought he had no family.”

“Foster sister,” Poe quickly amended.  “And I’m pretty sure you’ll like her. Maybe we should hung out sometime since, you know, know you both are single…”

“Absolutely not! You are not setting me up!”

“But you haven’t even seen how cute she is.”

“Poe, please, we know each other long enough to know how exactly this is going end. Besides I may or may not have met someone,” Ben fidgeted in his seat a little.

“Seriously? When? How?”

 

_Ben was on the phone with his client discussing the improvements to the draft so he was not paying enough attention to where he was going. Usually this was not a problem since with his towering height he was difficult to miss, but the moment he rounded the corner he bodily collided with someone sending his phone and stranger’s grocery bags flying._

_Ben opened his mouth to snap on the unfortunate passerby but looking up suddenly forgot what he was going to say. The first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful hazel eyes, than lovely pink lips, golden skin dotted with freckles, chestnut hair in weird three-bun hairstyle. The stranger was actually a young woman – and an attractive one. Who was actually talking to him while he ogled her like an idiot he was. Oh well…  Ben immediately snapped into reality._

_“…pardon me, I didn’t mean that, I’ll pay repair costs…”_

_“Sorry, what?”_

_She blinked, “I mean your phone?” Ben looked down frowning while his brain registered only how delicate her hands looked like instead of a huge crack across his phone’s screen. He took it from here and their fingers accidentally brushed sending a jolt of electricity through his body. She gasped. Did she?.._

_“You Okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine, your phone though….”_

_“It’s nothing, it was mine fault, I should have watched where I was going. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”_

_“No, no, it’s just…” she gestured on the scattered content of her bags._

_“Oh God, I’m terribly sorry, here, let me help you,” he rushed reaching for her bag and chaotically throwing everything back there. She smiled at him awkwardly. His face was probably beet-red judging from the tell-tale heat in his cheeks. Ben could only thank his lucky star that his hair covered his ears. God, he was an idiot. ”Here, all done.”_

_She was sporting full-blown smile now and were that dimples?! Ben knew then and there that he was a goner._

_“Thank you! I’m…” Her gaze suddenly focused on something behind his left shoulder, “sorry, I think that’s my buss, I really should be going, sorry for your phone again, here, take it, thank you, have a nice day!”_

_And that’s how Ben found himself standing in the middle of the street looking dumbfoundedly on rapidly disappearing bus, with apple in one hand, cracked phone in another and with dawning realization he hadn’t even asked her name._

 

Ben flushed, “Well, we kind of bumped into each other.”

“And you asked her out?”

“Um… we are not quite there yet.” Poe rolled his eyes. “You know, you could at least consider meeting Rey if things with your girl never work out.”

“If I promise to think about it, will you let it drop?”

“Sure,” Poe flashed his charming smile. “Anyway, I have to go, Amylin gathers meeting in twenty.”

“Yeah, me too. Say hi to Finn from me.”

“Will do. And you to Leia. Have a nice day. Bye!”

 

“So…” trailed off Han.

“So…” Ben squirmed uncomfortably on his mother’s couch. Though Sunday family dinners have ceased to be an excruciating experience they still had their fair share of awkward moments, particularly when Leia was out of the room. His relationship with Han was never the easy one, full of mutual misunderstanding and unfulfilled expectations, but lately they’ve been trying to put aside their differences. That was not easy and that wasn’t much but it was enough.

The problem though was that aside from shouting matches Solo men had very faint idea of how to communicate with each other. For some reason Han’s easy charm and Ben’s smart mouth decided to stop working the moment Leia left to put a finishing touch on their dinner. Both men looked at each other uncomfortably. Ben mentally run through the list of safe topics (which basically consisted of weather, food and the Falcon) struggling to form a coherent sentence to fill the pause when his father beat him to it.

“How is work?”

“Um… fine, it’s fine.” Apparently ever since he parted ways with Snoke work has made its way to the list of safe topics as well. Though Han had zero understanding of software engineering he was trying so Ben decided to return the gesture.

“It’s pretty good I would say. You know, we are currently working on a project for Aunt Amylin. It’s really great to choose for yourself who you work with. Though sometimes I just have this urge to strangle Hux, but otherwise it’s OK.”

“You still work with that ginger menace?”

“Unfortunately that is extremely competent ginger menace. Usually I just let Phas deal with him. She somehow makes him behave.”

“That because you men can’t do anything without a woman bossing around,” Leia shouted from the kitchen.

“Of cource, sweetheart, you are an expert,” Han shouted back.

Something stirred in Ben’s chest. He was perfectly aware that his parents’ marriage was not a bed of roses (or maybe it was if you count thorns and particularly fertilized soil) but their easy banter always left him long for something similar in his life. Well, probably minus shouting matches. Filing this thought for later consideration as per usual he cleared his throat.

“Um… How is the shop? I’ve heard Chewie is on vacation.” Han smiled happily. His shop was his third love after his car and his wife (in no particular order). Ben usually tried his best not to think to hard where he was placed on that list.

“We’ve got an extra set of hands so we are all set.”

“You’ve finally hired someone? Do I know him?” That was unexpected. While being easygoing Han was surprisingly territorial and it took a while to be allowed into his shop.

“Only part-time and it’s actually her.”

“You hired a girl to work for you?”

“Geez, kid, I’m not some misogynist. I thought we raised you better than that.” Han glared at his flushed son.

“Dad, that’s not what I meant!  Sorry!”

“Seriously, Ben, your mother…”

“Would have had my head on a plate for that, I know, I know! I was just surprised. You haven’t hired women before. And you take only people you know well enough.”

“For your information Rey is exceptionally competent,” Han answered gruffly, “and she was recommended by Luke.”

“Why would Uncle Luke… Wait, is this Rey Poe’s sister in law?”

Han beamed. “So you’ve met her, I take it?”

“Not exactly, just heard from Poe.”

“Well, you should drop by the shop someday. She is a good kid, and a smart one. Knows all that Luke’s mumbo-jumbo. Rey is our little scavenger with has such a knack for old cars. Can you imagine she managed to bypass compressor on the Falcone!” Han’s voice was full of pride. Ben felt something between amusement and light jealousy. Whoever this girl was she had his father eating from her hand.

“…who knew that such slip of a girl could have such a mean right hook? She can hold her own, that’s for sure. You would like her. She kinda reminds me of your mother when she was younger,” the older man enthusiastically continued. Apparently he was so enamored with this Rey girl that he was trying to… Wait, what exactly he was trying?

“Dad,” Ben narrowed his eyes on his father. Suddenly he’d got a nagging suspicion… But that was so unlike Han.

“And she is a looker, you know.” Here we go.

“Dad.”

“So maybe you could come visit your old man, take a look at shop, grab a couple of beers…”

“Dad, for God’s sake! Are you trying to set me up?!”

Han had the audacity to look mortified. “What? I would never! Besides that’s your mom’s favorite hobby.”

“Han Solo, don’t you dare!” Leia indignantly shouted through kitchen door.

“Sorry, sweetheart”, Han sent her a crooked smile and lowered his voice. “I swear your mom has hearing better than a bat. Do you want me to, you know…”

 

_Ben knew he was going to be late. Apparently his decision to leave his  car and take a stroll through the park was threatening to result into half an hour of Hux bitching about punctuality and responsibility and life changing experience of adhering to schedules. Crisp autumn air and sounds of leaves under his feet didn’t help either though probably plenty of other things were preferable to the  angry ginger. Ben almost managed to talk himself into picking a pace when out of sudden he was crushed into by a yapping white-and-orange ball._

_“Beebs, stop! Bad girl!” And just like that he was rendered speechless. It couldn’t be._ _Except that it totally could and the very woman he couldn’t get out of his head was right in front of him trying to manhandle an overexcited Jack Russel terrier._

_“So sorry, Beebee won’t bite, she is just too friendly and has absolutely no manners and…” she looked up registering for the first time who exactly she was talking to, “oh, it’s you!”_

_“Hi,” Ben gave her a crooked smile and when she smiled in return his brain stopped functioning altogether. Not only this majestic creature had dimples but also a smile that should be illegal. She was standing close enough for Ben to count freckles on the bridge of her nose, not that he was going to, of course, that would be creepy, and apparently her hazel eyes had a bit of gold in them and shit, what was she saying?_

_“…found you of all people here. On a second thought someone should probably teach Beebs not to jump on strangers.” The dog yapped happily hearing her own name. Something about her seemed kind of familiar but Ben couldn’t exactly put a finger on it. If only the canine perpetuum mobile stopped for a second to let him take a proper look…_

_“Well, we are hardly strangers. Your dog definitely thinks otherwise.” She looked on him through her lashes._

_“Are we now? And Beebee is not my dog, I just babysit her for friends.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Listen, do you have some time? Maybe we could…” She motioned in the direction of coffee stalls._

_“Yeah, that would be…” The buzzing of his phone suddenly interrupted them reminding Ben of the meeting, Hux and other things he would prefer not to think about at all. “Shit, I actually have to go. Work issues.”_

_“Oh,” she tried to hide her visible disappointment. “Maybe next time?”_

_“You know, I think I could spare a few minutes.”_

_“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”_

_“That’s OK”_

_“If you are sure... Give me a second, I’d better put Beebs on a leash.” Alas the wretched dog sensing her intentions immediately darted off._

_“Beebe, no! Stop! Bad girl!” The woman frantically turned to Ben, “Sorryhavetogomaybenexttimebye,” and followed the canine._

_Ben run a hand through his hair slowly realizing three things: Hux was going to kill him, he’d been cockblocked by a dog and he hadn’t got a name of his charming acquaintance. Again._

“No, thank you. I’m otherwise engaged.”

“I believe it when I see it,” snorted Leia emerging from the kitchen, “preferably during a family dinner.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “duly noted.”

“The roast is ready. Please, behave yourself.”

“We always do, princess.” Han sent his son a conspiratory wink, “if you change your mind…”

“I know where to find you,” Ben answered with a fond exasperation. The Solo family dinners were always one of a kind experience.

 

If someone had told Ben ten years ago that he would set a foot again in Coruscant University he would have had a good laugh. If someone had told Luke that his nephew would be invited as a guest lecturer he would have just stared and stared.

Things were not good back then, to put it mildly. Ben had always had difficulties fitting in so no wonder his mother and uncle’s alma mater wasn’t a piece of cake either. His family was treated as some kind of living legends in there with his mother being a successful politician and his uncle obtaining the title of the youngest professor in the Uni’s history. The expectations were already too high but the added pressure of his uncle’s demanding teaching style didn’t help either. Luke’s desire to avoid nepotism made him set his standards too high and one day Ben just snapped.

The resulting fight was loud and ugly ending in Ben’s dropout (or expulsion, depending on who was talking) and severed ties between him, his uncle and then his parents who sided with Luke. When the Solos realized that what had happened wasn’t just a teenager phase their son had already moved half the country away and had been studying at Mustafar under Professor Snoke’s tutelage with no desire to ever return.

Turned out Ben was pretty successful in letting the past die since the only thing that really bothered him on the walk to Coruscant’s main building was the sprinkle of rain.  Luke waited for him near the main entrance holding obnoxious green umbrella with yellow polka-dots. He lifted his hand in greeting.

“Good morning, Ben.”

“Hello, Uncle. Bold color choice.” The older man blinked confusedly.

“Oh, the umbrella? It’s my TA’s. Mine had broken… um, probably back in nineties. And you? Trying to purposefully catch the cold?”

“A little water hasn’t killed anyone yet,” quipped Ben brushing raindrops from his hair. “Your TA has quirky tastes, isn’t he?”

“It’s good to see a bright spot from time to time,” his uncle answered measuredly giving him a side glance, “and it’s actually her.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, such a smart kid. Pity she’ll miss your lecture. I believe you’d hit it off rather nicely, but the girl is volunteering today. Very socially responsible of her.” Something in that phrase made the bells in his head ring. Ben narrowed his eyes on in suspicion.

“By any chance is your TA named Rey?” The older man looked mildly surprised.

“You already know each other? Great! I was hoping to arrange a meeting for you two…”

“No, absolutely not! I don’t want you or any other of my family members to set me up!” His uncle stopped abruptly.

“Goodness gracious, Ben! Where did you get such an idea? I only wanted you two to chat a bit since Rey was really upset to miss your talk. She is particularly interested in software support of actual engineering. Besides we both know which part of the family likes to meddle and I’m not going to steal fun from your mother.”

“Sorry, Uncle, it’s just… sometimes I get a feeling like this Rey girl is stalking me, which is pretty weird considering I haven’t once met her.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, something he always did when nervous or abashed. “It’s just Poe and Finn, and Mom, and Dad, and now you and it’s a bit too much, if you know what I mean.” Older man chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Kid, have you thought that maybe it’s fate?”

 

_There were not that many things in the word that Ben hated as passionately as public transport at rush hours. And yet thanks to the car that wouldn’t start (such a betrayal from his beloved Silencer) and to the  absence of available taxi on hand he somehow found himself in a subway car stuck right between a loud teen in headphones with a huge backpack and two very short very plump ladies ardently discussing their mercifully absent friend. Such environment could make a saint go insane and Ben was not known for his patience._

_He was mostly OK during first two minutes but since then he had been twice elbowed in the ribs, five times had been stood on his foot and once mysterious culprit had grabbed his ass and on the top of that he still had three more stops to go. Ben had already mentally cursed  his stature and overcrowded car, every single passenger in vicinity, his luck and his car and his overthinking brain, repeated alphabet and multiplying table and moved to his uncle’s breathing exercises so that he wouldn’t strangle someone with his bare hands. He almost succeeded when some unfortunate soul lost his balance and landed right on him._

_He turned around (well, mostly tried to) to give offender a piece of his mind when he was greeted with a familiar three-bun hairstyle. Clearly some mysterious force had decided to reward him for all his suffering._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… Oh, it’s you.” Ben couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl who was starring in his dreams stood right there in his personal space. Well, not quite stood – more like was pressed into him. The thought made his blood run faster and Ben had to will his body to behave properly. The last thing he wanted was her to decide he is some creep._

_“It’s me. Fancy seeing you here.” He mentally thanked every single god in existence for remembering how to use his tongue. Though now that he had thought about it he had remembered more than one usage, especially with her so close when all he needed was to bend to… to freak her out, obviously. Get the grip, Ben! he chastised himself._

_“Oh, just running errands. You?”_

_“Car died on me. Decided to give public transport a shot. ” She smiled with her wonderful dimpled smile and just like that Ben had forgotten how to breeze._

_“So not a fan of underground?”_

_“No, not really.” But I may absolutely be if you stay with me, sweetheart. Though this thought is better to be kept to himself._

_“Well, lucky me than.”_

_Oh, Ben knew for sure that it’s actually him who was one lucky bastard as someone accidentally pushed his hazel-eyed beauty from behind and with yelp she landed straight on his chest. He gently straightened her keeping one protective hand on a small of her back. To keep her from falling, obviously, not for any other less gentlemanly reason. Apparently the girl didn’t mind either._

_“So, I wanted to ask you something.”_

_“What a coincidence, me too.”_

_“Ladies first.”_

_“Such a gentleman.” Ben shoot her a crooked grin._

_“For you - always”. She flushed.  “You were saying?”_

_“It’s kind of weird, but could you please tell me…” He looked at her with hope. She glanced at the doors, “… what station is that?” Ben blinked confusedly._

_“Sorry, what?”_

_“The station?” Only then he registered that the train had stopped._

_“Takodana. I thought you…”_

_“Shit! Sorry, I must go, see you, bye!” And just like that she jumped out of his hands and out of the car leaving thoroughly dumbfounded Ben to contemplate several existential questions: why didn’t he go after her, why didn’t he beg for her number and what on earth was her name?!_

 

“You of all people should know that fate is a concept reserved specially for Skywalkers. Solos deal with luck.” Luke snickered.

“And here I thought that you are both.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“More like neither. Also you forget the Organa part.”

“Oh, yes. I wonder what that stands for.”

“For always getting your way, I presume.” The men shared a knowing smile knowing that it was Leia who always got the final say.

“Anyway, since you care neither for fate or for luck maybe you could humor an old man and come visit us any time soon? Believe me, you’ll find it rather entertaining. Rey reminds me a lot of you ten years ago – same passion, same desire for knowledge,” Luke paused, “on a second thought she doesn’t have a habit of punching holes in the walls.”

“That was one time! And you still keep bringing it up!” Older man chuckled side eyeing his thoroughly embarrassed nephew.

“I’ll let it go if you come visit me.”

“You do know that you have far more in common with your sister than you think?” Ben asked incredulously. “OK, I’ll try.”

“Do or not do, Ben,” his uncle sighed.

“I know, I know, there is no try. Not before the holidays anyway, work is hectic now.”

“Fine with me,” he momentarily paused, “OK, we are almost there. Since you are early allow me to introduce you to some of my colleagues. Have you met Professor Auka?”

 

Ben squirmed in his chair uncomfortably. He may be in his thirties, 6’2” and owning a more or less successful company but his mother somehow managed to make him feel like misbehaving child all over again. Leia Organa was perfectly aware of how to intimidate her opponents and to get them wrapped around her little finger and Ben had a nagging feeling his mother had something planned for him. For once she asked him to come to her office to get his New Year party invitation and while there was nothing unusual in the request the reason behind the said visit felt blatantly made up. After all Ben did have a dinner with his parents every Sunday.  And he was the hosts’ son so it wasn’t like the invitation was necessary. Therefore the situation implied that Leia wanted to talk to him without Han interfering and every one-on-one conversation with his mother eventually led to The Talk. The Talk, also known as “give us grandchildren for God’s sake” speech usually  started with heart-felt description of family bliss and importance of settling down, than Leia would bring up her age and desperate need to see her favorite (also only) son happy with some nice girl (or boy if he is so inclined), and her desire to get grandkids before she passed, after which she promptly proceeded to provide Ben with a list of suitable candidates for the vacant position of his significant other (and yes, his mother had a literal list with pros and cons and probably full-blown SWOT-analysis. It was even color-coded).

Leia enjoyed The Talk immensely. She had resorted to it regularly ever since she reached her fifties but back then her attention was divided between him and still unmarried Poe who she considered to be a family (hence susceptible to her meddling). Now, though, after he had tied the knot there was no way in hell his mother would leave Ben to his own devises.

In desperate attempt to save himself from extreme manifestation of Leia’s motherly love he even brought her coffee but the happy gleam in her eyes told him that this peace offering wouldn’t save him. So he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the onslaught.

“So nice of you to come today, Ben,” his mother took a sip from her cup, “and you’ve even got the order right.”

“Um, thank you. No problem.” Now let’s get over with it quickly, please, he silently begged.

Leia opened her top drawer and reached out for a nice pale blue envelope. She handed it to her son with an air of a cat regarding mouse nicely arranged on a plate. He gulped.

“Your invitation to the party. I hope this year you’ll finally bring your plus one.” And here we go. Leave it to his mother to get straight to the business.

“Um,” Ben awkwardly scratched his neck, “I wouldn’t really count on that.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. What’s happened to that girl of yours? You know, everyone comes with a date, so you would stick…”

“You know, I don’t mind to be the only dateless person there,” he quickly interrupted. Leia looked pensive for a moment.

“Actually this year you won’t be the only one.”

“Really? And who else you haven’t set up yet?” Ben knew he had made a mistake the moment he saw victory in his mother’s eyes.

“Finn’s sister Rey! Very cute and very single, if you know what I mean.” His mother even had the audacity to wink him. “Poor girl will be all alone in a new place and it would be really nice if you decided to keep her company.” Ben knew he was on a thin ice and had to thread carefully. Dealing with Leia was worse than with any law enforcement system since every word not only could but definitely would be used against her unsuspected victim.

“I don’t think a total stranger would make her any more comfortable.”

“Nonsense! Rey is basically a family hence she knows you already well enough,” his mother retorted.

“How is it possible if we haven’t even met before?”

“Oh, if that is the problem I could arrange…” And here we go. Ben mentally rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“But, honey…”

“Mom, please.”

“You’ll be alone anyway. Why is that such a problem? You know, I’m not asking you to put a ring on her finger and give her a house with white fence.” He sighed.

 

_Ben wasn’t very fond of visiting his mother’s workplace at dinner but that was probably the only time when Leia was more or less undisturbed. As a side bonus it was also less likely to run into some acquaintances who would want to catch up. After all, Resistance Inc. was a big organization that occupied several stories and also had extremely loyal employees, some of whom were around when Ben was still a toddler and if there was a chance to avoid encountering Mr. Threepio he would go for it. On the other hand it meant that the elevators were chock-full which always felt like a personal affront to such a big private space advocate as him._

_Ben took a deep breath willing himself to be calm while being pressed into farthest left corner of the elevator desperately wishing he had taken stairs to the fifteenth floor, no less._

_He closed his eyes taking another calming breath when someone stepped on his foot. Ben opened his mouth to say something not quite pleasant when he realized that his offender wore a familiar three-bun hairstyle. Could it be?.. The girl turned her head and yes, it totally could._

_“Oh, sorry, I… Hi!”  Despite the chances of finding his mysterious stranger in an overcrowded elevator, somehow he found himself looking in the very same pair of green-gold eyes he had dreamed about for the last few months._

_“Hi!” Ben felt himself greening stupidly, not that he particularly cared. The girl beamed at him rendering his head blissfully empty. Her lovely pink lips moved forming words he couldn’t comprehend being utterly distracted. She looked questioningly at him. Oh._

_“Sorry, what?” He probably looked like an idiot. God, he actually was an idiot, especially in close proximity of such a beautiful woman._

_“Are you working here?” Apparently she hadn’t noticed his awkward behavior yet. Don’t fuck it up, Ben! he mentally chastised himself._

_“Um, no, just visiting. You?”_

_“Seeing a friend. Well, now probably two friends.” It took Ben a moment to recognize that she was referring to him. His face immediately responded into silliest crocked grin of his._

_“Lucky me. Listen, I’ve wanted to ask you…” With dread he found his mysterious stranger already turning to the door._

_“Sorry, I’ve got to go. See you around.”_

_“Wait!” Ben rushed after her but he lost a few precious seconds trying to go round a rather overweight lady in size-too-small skirt and the doors closed straight into his face. He almost slammed his fist into the door but then he caught the number of the floor. Thirteenth! His hopes stirred. Floors thirteen to fifteen were occupied by Resistance Inc. which meant that someone he knew might knew her._

_Ben got out on the next floor than ran down the stairs like mad. With a bit of luck he would probably catch her. And if not…_

_Alas, the floor was empty. Refusing to acknowledge the defeat Ben headed to the receptionist, Jess.  He dimly remembered that the girl knew every single living breezing person in the building and their brother so fair chances were she knew his mysterious hazel-eyed beauty._

_“Hi, Jess.”_

_“Hello, Ben! Why are you here? Did you come to visit Leia? She is currently in her office, but she’ll be heading to a meeting in forty. You know, the one with marketing, we are preparing to launch a new campaign…” Yep, definitely the right person. The only problem is to get the necessary information out of her before she talked his ears off._

_“Jess, sorry, I’m looking for an acquaintance that’s gotten off on this floor.”_

_“Oh, sure. Give me a second. There where Wex from logistics, Tally from HR, Finn from… but you know him! You are looking for Finn, right?” Jess looked absolutely pleased with her deduction skills. Ben was feeling more and more uncomfortable with every passing second but he had a mission and he was going to complete it._

_“Actually I was looking for a girl. Um, brunette, tiny, kind of cute.” Jess looked pensive for a second._

_“Tiny cute brunette? That’s Rose, our new hire! How do you know her?” Ben saw a glimmer of hope._

_“Hire? I thought she was here for a friend.”_

_“Well, she is friends with a lot of people. She actually works on fourteenth floor. Oh, there she is. Rose!” Jess enthusiastically waved her hand. Ben turned and just like that he felt his hopes evaporated. Sure, the girl who strode toward them fitted his description quite nicely, but she was not the one he was looking for._

_“Hi, guys! What’s up?”_

_“Hi! See, Ben here, you do know Ben, right, was asking…” Rose’s confused expression was his cue to interrupt._

_“I’m sorry, I mistook you for someone else.”_

_“No problem,” replied Rose. Jess on the other hand was not so easily satisfied._

_“Are you sure? Maybe…”_

_“Positive. Thank you, Jess. I think Leia is waiting for me.” He gave thoroughly confused girls an awkward wave and headed to the elevator._

 

Ben sighed.

“Mom, I’m not asking some unknown girl to be my date. I may meet her at the party and we may make small talk. I may even dance with her. But that’s it.”

“Okay.” He blinked.

“What?”

“Okay, I’ve got it, I won’t pressure you further.” Ben blinked some more. His mother was behaving out of character.

“Seriously? Just like that?”

“Honey, I can see that you have made your mind and anyway you agreed to dance with Rey out of your own free will which is downright surprising so I’m not going to push my luck any further. Besides you’ve brought me coffee.” Leia took another sip, “and a good one too. So yes, that’s it.”

Ben run a hand through his locks, a gesture of utter confusion. Apparently his mother was still able to surprise him.

“OK, now that we have that out of the way let’s talk about the real matters.” Or not. “So, sweetie, I want you as a good and caring son you are to kindly advice your father to cut down his working hours!”

 

The air was crisp and fresh in early morning hours, the sun shined brightly and fresh snow sparkled and all totaled it only reinforced Ben’s desire to kick something. Well, either that or coffee and since the last option seemed to be more environmentally responsible he turned his car to Cantina knowing for sure he’d be welcome at 8 a.m. on Sunday.  Inside he was greeted with sweet smell of cinnamon and roasted coffee beans and by a sight of a short old lady in a pair of massive bottle glasses.

“My, my, isn’t it my prodigal nephew! And in such an early hour on Sunday, no less!” Ben winced.

“Hello, Maz. Coffee, large, black. Please.”

“Charmer as always.” She winked, “how do they say? “Early to rice, early to bed” something.”

“And you will be healthy, wealthy and dead,” Ben deadpanned.

“I’m sure that’s not how it goes.” Maz shot him a long stare.

“Please, I can’t keep going without coffee.”

“No kidding. What’s get your knickers in a twist?” she asked moving behind the counter.

“I lost a bet,” Ben answered gloomily.

“To wake up on Sunday before noon?”

“To take my mother Christmas shopping instead of my father.” Maz blinked owlishly behind the glasses.

“You made bets with Han?! Have you lost your mind or something?” She asked incredulously.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Of course you don’t. No wonder you need caffeine. Here, take this.” Ben looked confusedly on a bun in his hand. “A cinnamon roll for a cinnamon roll, freshly baked,” the old lady winked.

“But I don’t…”

“On the house. I need you to munch something while I’m starting coffee machine. Now tell me why you are so delighted with the prospect of spending time with your mother.”

“You mean besides the questionable pleasure of visiting every single shop in existence while simultaneously having your ears being talked off? Last month two of her friends’ children got married, one gave birth and another’s husband is taking her for a trip to celebrate his retirement while I’m going solo to her party (no pun intended) and dad refuses to cut his working hours even a bit. So, yeah, pure unadulterated fun.” Maz hummed pensively.

“I think I might be able to provide you some help.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Please, not another one of your obscure spiritual advices.” Maz snorted.

“You have no respect for the elders, boy. Anyway, I have something more practical in mind.”

“You can talk some sense into Han?”

“Oh, no, I was talking about you.” Ben chocked on his roll.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not you too. Please, don’t go this way.” Maz turned confusedly from coffee machine.

“Jesus Christ, boy, that’s just a girl, not a ravenous lion! She won’t bite. Well, unless you ask nicely.” She winked. Ben tiredly run a hand through his already disheveled locks.

“Okay, let me guess: her name is Rey, she is extra nice and cute and single and would do in a pinch. No offence, but it’s not gonna happen.”

“Wow, and here I thought I was the only clairvoyant in town.” The old woman zeroed in on him. “Do enlighten me what had the poor girl done to deserve such a reaction?” Ben shifted awkwardly.

“Um, nothing, nothing at all. I just hate when people try to meddle in my love life. It seems every single one of my relatives and friends is dead set on setting us up.”

“I wonder why,” deadpanned Maz. “Oh, don’t give me that face, no obscure advices for you today,” she hastily added seeing his expression, “only a good dose of caffeine to make you less cranky. Just give me a minute with this old lady.” She lovingly patted the coffee machine.

“You know you are a God send?”

“It’s nice to be reminded from time to time.”

They stood for a moment in comfortable silence which was broken by a doorbell. An intruder rushed in in a whirlwind of heavy coats, scarves and chestnut locks heading straight to the counter where Ben was waiting.

“Morning, the usual, fast, please,” she muffled through her scarves panting heavily from the extortion, “so sorry, Sir, forgive me, but it’s an emergency, I’m already late and I really, really need my coffee.”

“Anything for my favorite customer,” cheerfully replied Maz. Ben’s brain had finally caught up with the situation.

“Hey, I thought I was your favorite customer,” he made a show pretending to be offended.

“Then you should have come more often,” retorted older woman. Ben was going to respond when a delicate hand on his forearm distracted him.

“It’s you!” The stranger loosened her fluffy scarves (plural) revealing a cute nose dusted with freckles, a pair of hazel eyes and pretty pink lips which belonged to the very same girl he had been pining for ever since September.

“Hi”, Ben automatically grinned. She beamed in response.

“I’m sorry I’m making you wait. It’s just that I have an errands for my boss, and then volunteering  and last  minute Christmas shopping, and it must be done, like, now because tonight my friends and I are leaving to celebrate with their family. Sorry, I’m rumbling.  I owe you a coffee, I swear.” She looked up at him guiltily.

“At this rate I’m probably owning you a dinner,” Ben wasn’t sure where did the boldness come from and he wasn’t going to ask.

“I would really like that.” She smiled.

“Me too.”

“Oh, wouldn’t you?” chirped Maz pushing the girl a cup of coffee which had been clearly meant for Ben but now was severely doctored with creamer. “Here, sweetie. On the house. Now off you go.”

“Thank you! Have a nice day, bye!” In a matter of seconds she was out of the door and disappeared which finally prompted Ben to return to his senses.

“Wait! I don’t even have your number.” He stared miserably at the closed door.

Behind him Maz chuckled.

“You’ve got it bad, haven’t you?”

“Is that so amusing?” Ben immediately tensed. “Because if you haven’t noticed the most attractive woman I have ever seen has just disappeared on me again and I still do not know her name!” The older woman burst out laughing, her eyes tearing behind the glasses.

“God, it’s brilliant! You idiot!” It took her a few minutes to stop the hysteric. “You can ask her for a dinner, but you don’t even know who she is.” Maz wiped her eyes still laughing. Ben squirmed half-annoyed, half-embarrassed.

“And whose fault is that? Couldn’t you stall for two minutes? But no, ‘everything for my favorite customer’.” He suddenly paused, “wait, you do know who she is, don’t you.”

“Yes,” confirmed older woman.

“And?”

Maz looked thoroughly amused. “Not telling you.”

Ben gaped.

“What? No, you can’t just do that.”

“What’s happened with ‘not meddling with your love life’? Your words, not mine. All I can accommodate you with is a cup of coffee.” Ben was half-step away from tearing his hair out with frustration. 

“Maz, please! Give me something!” He gave her his best puppy eyes but the woman just shook her head clearly enjoying every second.

“Okay, boy, here is the clearest advice you could ever get.” She gave him a serious look. “Get your head out of your ass!”

“What?!”

“How many times have you had a chance to ask her yourself?”

“Five, but that is not the point.”

“It exactly is.  Let me tell you that that girl is precious and deserves to be treated rightly, and snooping around has nothing to do with right. And since you’ve explicitly told me you don’t want any of us helping with your relationships than please do it properly on your own.” Ben dropped his head in his hands with a groan. He could tell that he had lost the battle (not that he ever had a chance against Maz). The old woman turned back to coffee machine.

“I hate you,” he uttered without real malice behind the words.

“You adore me. Besides I have a feeling that you’ll solve this little predicament before the end of the year.” Ben eyed her with suspicion.

“Not bloody likely.”

“We’ll see about that. Now,” she handed him two cups, “one for you, one for Leia. Don’t give your mother grief. Now shoo.” Maz motioned him with her hands while he dropped money into tip jar. Ben deftly grabbed his order and headed to the door ignoring the old woman as she muttered under her breath something about ‘idiotic Solo men’ with fond exasperation.

 

During the course of his life Ben had developed a set of rules to survive his mother’s annual New Year party namely:

  1. Never engage in conversation with Mr. Threepio;
  2. Under no circumstances drink punch if Uncle Lando is attending;
  3. Do not try to escape before the midnight;



And the latest addition:

  1. Do not talk to any attractive single lady more than five minutes straight if your mother is watching or you’ll never hear the end of it.



So far he was pretty much on track. Ben has managed to catch up with various family members, including an array of “aunts” and “uncles” he was happy to see, he successfully avoided people he had no desire to encounter, he was enjoying himself and he wasn’t even tipsy unlike those poor souls who tried the punch.

Ben was deep into conversation with Amylin when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mr. Threepio and he had just enough time to disentangle himself out of the conversation and make himself scarce. Unfortunately the task of looking as inconspicuous as possible is not easy when you are 6’2” and the only person wearing black from head to toe so Ben opted for the next best thing and ducked behind the column. To his surprise someone else had exactly the same idea which he discovered colliding with the small lithe body. The woman lost her footing and Ben righted her putting a hand on her hip.

“So sorry…”

“Forgive me…”

He took a proper look on her and forgot how to breeze. His mysterious stranger stood right before him but instead of her usual jeans and tee look she was clad into beautiful green dress which gently hugged her curves. Gone were her three buns, her hair loose into gentle waves instead. Her features were delicately highlighted by make-up and she looked like the best Christmas present Ben had ever had.

“You again!”

“Um, hi,” he suddenly remembered he was still holding onto her and forced himself to withdraw the hand. “You look…”

“Overdressed?” Marvelous. Magnificent. Divine.

“Breathtaking,” he answered sincerely causing her to blush.

“Um, thank you! You are not so bad yourself.” Her shy smile got straight to Ben’s head, the very same head he was supposed to get out of his ass.

“Do you…”

“Would you…” they started at the same time and awkwardly stopped.

“Sorry, you first,” she proposed with a smile. Ben took a deep breath to get his thoughts together.

“Okay, yes, please, tell me you are not late anywhere, you don’t have to go, your car is not waiting and you are not going to do all that Cinderella stuff again.” She blinked confusedly.

“Okay.”

Ben grinned maniacally. “Perfect! Now please,” he gently put hands on her shoulders to make sure she wouldn’t disappear on him all over again, “I ask you, no, I beg you, tell me what your name is?” By the end of the phrase poor girl’s eyes were round with surprise but she managed to nod in agreement.

“My name is…”

“Rey!”

“Ben!” The couple turned to swiftly approaching Poe and Finn. “We have been looking for you everywhere. Why are you are here? Together?” They turned from the men to look at each other with identical dumbfounded expressions.

“Wait, what?”

“No way!”

“You are the Rey!”

“You are Ben Solo!”

“Wait, have you two met before?”

“Poe, I don’t think they appreciate interruption.”

“You are the girl I’ve heard so much about!”

“You are Poe’s elusive friend!”

“Guys, how do you know each other?”

“Poe, please, they are kind of busy.”

“You are Finn’s sister!”

“And you are Han and Leia’s son!”

“For God’s sake, when did you meet?”

“Poe, I think we should leave them alone.”

“You work for my family!”

“You are Luke’s naughty nephew!”

“I’m not naughty!”

“Guys, please…”

“Poe Dameron, stop cockblocking Peanut!”

The last phrase was loud enough for everyone in the near vicinity to look on rather flushed Finn who shifted awkwardly.

“I mean, look at that cocktails! Poe, we need to try them right now!” the dark-skinned man proclaimed with the world fakest smile. “You two have fun!” He promptly headed straight to the bar dragging his confused husband behind him.

Ben turned to the girl – Rey – to find her beaming at him. He cleared his throat.

“Well, that was awkward.”

“You don’t say,” she snorted.

“And just so you know,” feeling bold he took a measured step closer dropping his voice, “I’m not naughty, I can be quite nice.”

“Oh,” Rey suddenly looked very, very interested.

“U-hu. Can you?” She licked her lips. Ben found himself entranced.

“Be nice?”

“Yes, because I distinctly remember you running away from me more than once and I’m pretty sure you owe me a coffee.”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure you owe me a dinner,” the minx smiled coyly.

“I’m, am I not? Pity my mother will kill me if we leave before midnight.”

“In that case care for a dance?”

Ben gave her his crooked grin. “I’ve thought you’d never ask.” He offered her a hand, she took it.

“Lead the way, big guy.”

 

“So…” ventured Leia observing her twin.

“So…” Luke turned to his sister adjusting his glasses.

“I believe you owe me twenty.” The man gaped at her.

“I owe?! More like you owe me.”

“Well, it’s only half past ten, so Ben did ask Rey out before the drop of the ball hence I win.” Leia looked victorious.

“From what I’ve seen it looked more like it was Rey who asked Ben out,” contradicted her brother.

“Technicalities.”

“But critical ones.”

“Then we are at impasse.” The twins shared a look.

“How about…”

“Yes?” Luke looked at his sister with interest.

“A new bet?” carefully asked Leia.

“I’m all ears.”

“I say Ben will kiss Rey at the midnight.” The bearded man snorted.

“No way!” His sister rolled her eyes.

“Oh, cut him some slack, will you? You have no fate in your nephew.”

“You have enough for us all,” quipped Luke, “besides, I’m not implying he won’t get a midnight kiss, I’m merely saying it’ll be Rey who’ll kiss him.”

“You are so on,” Leia grinned.

Oblivious to them the young couple on the dance floor swayed gently while the last minutes of the year slipped away.


End file.
